Warmth
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Yotaro x Konatsu. "If what's sprung between us isn't love, what else can it be?" Between episodes 5-7.


Yotaro took his shoes off on the entrance with slow movements. He was extremely tired. Since Yakumo was still on the hospital, he had replaced him on his presentations that entire week. Between the worries of his master still now awaking and the rakugo job, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night sleep.

Crossing the hallway, he stopped on Shin's room and smiled at the opened door. The boy was sleeping soundly, a leg outside of the thick blanket. It was colder each day since autumm was on its peak. He entered his son room and kneeled by the futon, pulling the blanket properly on his small body. His heart turned inside his chest as observing Shinnosuke.

Time was sure going by fast. It seemed like yesterday he was just a little baby put on his arms and he was crying like a child himself as the doctor congratulated him. Konatsu complained about his tears she was the one pushing a human outside. The labor was fast and easy and he never let go of her hand. Yotaro always felt so grateful for being on the boy's life. For an idiot who made so many mistakes on his early life, he would be sure Shin would be love and protect as long as he lived.

He knew his son was very worried about Yakumo's condition and would expect his father every night for them to do his rakugo together. But, unfortunately, Yotaro busy schedules would always win over the little boy tiredness.

\- Im sorry To-chan is not spending much time with you lately. But as soon as _Shishou_ gets out of the hospital, the four of us will have a warm meal on the kotatsu and I will take you to pick up apples. – he said, before petting his dark and soft hair. – Have good dreams.

The house was extremely dark and silent on those late hours. Only the stars and a big and golden full moon glistering on the sky. But, he found strange as seeing some light coming outside his bedroom from a small opening on the _shoji_.

When he slided the door completely, he stopped as seeing Konatsu's eyes filled with tears and her surprised look as crying by herself. There was an almost empty bottle of sake by her side as she was sitting on the poarch outside. She tried to dry her tears quickly as he came to sit next to her, an extremely worried look on his face:

\- Nee-san! What happened?!

\- Nothing. – she answered, upset, and he noticed she was embarrassed, averting her eyes. - You just… surprised me. I didn't think you would arrive at this time.

\- Its not "nothing". You're crying! And drinking! I never saw you drinking like this since Shin-chan was born.

\- I am just tired. I spent the whole day at the hospital today. – taking a deep breath, her eyes were hidden by the bangs of her hair. – That damn geezer. So stubborn, even though everyone is so worried… still didn't open his eyes.

\- I see. – although her words were filled with anger, he could sense the deep sorrow between them. – But… he will be fine. He still has to teach me so much, he cannot go way!

His smile was wide, but his attempt of cheering her up only made things worse, as new tears started to fall on her cheecks.

\- What if he doesn't wake up? – she looked at him and her beautiful face was tainted with pain. – What if… he never wakes up?

\- Nee-san… - it was the first time in their entire time together he saw her crying for his master.

\- He is the only one I have, besides Shin. If he goes… I will be alone! – she said, between sobs, not able of holding her cry anymore. – That damn geezer! Im the only one who has the right of taking his life. He cannot do this by himself!

Her words were caught on her surprised, as Yotaro's arms were around her, gently but firmily. After a second of shock, she tried to push him away:

\- What are you doing, _baka_? Let me go! I don't need your pity!

\- Pity?! – he said, angrily and she looked at him. – Do you really think I would ever pity you?! You're the most awesome woman I ever met! You're brilliant and so fierce. Even crying your heart out by yourself, even being so worried about _Shishou_ , you are still taking care of the house, of our son and helping me organize everything for the sake of rakugo. How could I ever pity you?! Even your stubbornness and thick-headness are beautiful!

\- Are you trying to make me feel good or insulting me?! – she was able to free herself from his embrace, but he grab her wrist and made her look directly at him.

\- You are the one who is insulting me now. How can you say you will be alone? Even though Sishou raised you, I'm your husband! Its not only a title! Im here for you! Im your family too!

\- Yotaro… - he lowered his head and released her arm. Konatsu felt horrible as seeing him so hurt.

\- I know that for you, our marriage is just a formality. But, when I proposed, it was not only for Shin-chan's sake, but for mine as well. I wanted you as my wife, even on a fake marriage. I just… wanted to be with you, Nee-san.

There was a long silence between them. Only the frogs outside could be heard and the cold autumm wind moving the naked branches of the trees outside. Konatsu had never expected such words from him. When exactly the _baka_ Yotaro learned those such deep and heavy words?

He took a deep breath, before trying to stand up:

\- Im sorry. I will let you be. I will be on Shin's room and… - he froze on his spot, as her warm and soft hand touched his face. And his heart dropped from his chest with the feeling of her lips lightly touching his, as she pressed herself on his body, as her knees were on the floor, since he was taller than her. His first instint was running away in panic, but, as she stopped the kiss and looked at him in such gentle way, there was nothing on his mind but her red and warm mouth. – Onee-san…

\- Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… - she touched his chest with her forehead and grabbed the sides of his haori. - …felt scared. I don't want him to die. Shin… has still so much to learn from him. Not only rakugo.

\- I know. – his chin was on the top of her head. – You smell sweet.

\- It's the sake. – she looked at him and kissed his neck, whispering. – Your wife is a drunk.

Yotaro was the one who initiated their second kiss. Open-mouthed, tongue offering, his big hands grabbing the cloth of her yukata bringing her even close. And the desperation of his kisses surprised her.

While he slept on the futon by her side on those late years of fake marriage, Konatsu sometimes wondered how would be like. She hated to admit but he was a handsome man. He was tall and with well-built muscles. Along with his kind heart and bubbly personality, she knew he had many fans on rakugo that would love to get acquaintance with more than his ways with words. Yes, she was jealous sometimes.

She would never understand why such a nice person would be involved with the likes of her and Yakumo of all people and be in the middle of their twisted family. But there was not a day, especially after Shin was born, she didn't appreciate the fact he did entered their lives. He had brought color and smiles to such a sad and bitter house. He transformed that old place a home.

As she opened her yukata to his sight, while a small lantern swayed on the porch, Yotaro's finger's touched her flat belly, before kissing her again, as Konatsu also helped him undress. Time seemed to stop and she wished day would never come, since his finish tattoo was so beautiful under the moonlight. She was surprised as realizing such big and goofy character could have such gentle hands. Her body trembled and her breath was lost under his ministrations. He kissed and touch her breasts, licked her belly and his long and beautiful finger disappeared on her insides while he sucked the spot between her legs.

He felt extremely proud as she whispered his name with a lust-filled tone of voice. Yotaro simply felt like his groin was going to explode with those actions alone. Konatsu was a beautiful woman, but there, on that moment, on top of him, swallowing his body completely with hers, the creamy tights and round hips, she looked like a goodness of flesh and pleasure and Yotaro would gladly die on her arms. He touched her half-opened lips and she opened her eyes, looking directly at him, incendiating his soul completely.

When the climax finally reached him, his hands searched for hers and he moaned her name against the skin on her beautiful and slender neck. They were finally husband and wife for real. Their hearts and bodies on synchrony.

#####

Konatsu kissed a spot on his chest as she laid her head there and could still feel on her hand the strong heartbeats of their lovemaking. His eyes were closed, but his hand caressed her back in a very gentle and slow motion.

\- Thank you. And, Im sorry. – her words, after a long period of absolute silence, made him open his left eye to look at her. His body felt numb and heavy from pleasure.

\- What is it?

\- For being so difficult and problematic. And never thanking you for everything you have done for us.

\- My feelings for you are not a favor. You don't have to thank me. And… there is nothing wrong with you. I fell for you just the way you are.

\- You have terrible taste. – she smiled discretely and kissed his face, making him laugh and embrace her tighter.

\- It feels good, Nee-san...

\- What?

\- Being by your side. – he looked at her and smiled gently. – Your body on mine.

Holding his torso tight, Konatsu closed her eyes, as sleep and tiredness were already taking over her mind.

\- Hm. - her reply was almost a whisper, before quietly falling asleep as Yotaro continued to hold her, making her realize how much she already love that brand new warmth as well.


End file.
